Cool Air 4: After
by Ivydoll
Summary: AndoHiro slash. Final sequel to Cool Air. How to say 'I love you' while trapped in a car, in the mountains, in a storm, in love.


One more time.  
Final installment of the Cool Air series.

---

**Cool Air 4: After**

They were huddled together, intermittently shivering. Occasionally, Hiro pushed a knuckle behind his glasses to rub at a stray tear. Ando's arms around him seem to make them _much _more significant.

From his position against Ando's chest, Hiro could hotly remember the bout of tears he'd experienced- suddenly, forcefully- at the small touch Ando had left on him. More true than his loyalty, more dogged than his faith in tomorrow, was the depth of Ando's care.  
Hiro sniffed- and Ando's arms seemed to tighten.

Snow and rain, rain and snow. Hiro glanced outside; where the wet is slush and hail and strangely heavy. He has begun to feel as though they may be trapped. Asleep, Ando does not see Hiro blush when he thinks, _But with Ando, that's okay to be trapped._

---

"Ah... now you're awake," Ando said some time later, listening to the rain, which at the moment was sleet-free.

Forgetting where he was, nestled precariously against Ando, Hiro mumbled, "It was you who was asleep only a minute ago."

"Aa," and Ando is reminded of how cute Hiro is; and is forced to reconcile with his arms holding his former officemate- now friend?- and with his heart, beating too quickly against his chest.

How fast should a heart beat for a friend?

Hiro, numbly, stretched his legs, and in doing, pushed himself farther into Ando, who let out a low hiss.

Hiro didn't know it, but it wasn't pain.

Ando was a fuzzy blur without his glasses, but Hiro saw his expression and reared up, blankets nearly flying, "I'm sorry! Ando-kun! _I didn't mean to- are you okay? Should I move- I can--_"

It's too abrupt for him to struggle against, Ando sitting up against him and throwing his arms back around his curved shoulders. His lips are cool. Not yet chapped, but not warm as they press against Hiro's. Stilled, shocked, and then shaking, Hiro made a distressed sound in his throat, closing his eyes tightly, as though seeing the event would somehow make it less real.

After a moment, though... After just a moment, Ando's desperate pressing relented; and as though fulfilled, the kiss softened, until Hiro could nearly determine how much affection was in it.

Slowly, Hiro made to kiss back, letting himself relax into Ando's touch. The older man seemed content, bringing his hand up to gently hold at Hiro's neck. For one more lingering moment, their lips moved together, a hot puff of air filling the space between them.

"_Mou.. Ando-kun, ano..._" Hiro floundered, hands settled on the older man's knees.

"Listen," he said, breath a bit heavy, "I'm sorry."

Hiro's heart sunk down to his stomach, where it rested like a lead weight. "A-Ando?"

"I wish I could do more for you," the other whispered, "I wish I could _be_ more."

Hiro's eyes narrowed, a small, uneasy confusion replacing his initial trepidation. Ando, thinking the younger confused, reverted to Japanese, his heart pounding.

"_All I've really managed to do is make things harder for you; I'm not special like you, Hiro- I'm sorry_."

Slowly, Hiro leaned against Ando, winding his arms tightly around the older man's neck. "_I think you're special_."

"_Hiro-_" Ando sputtered, feeling the cool press of lips against his neck.

"Even if I _could _teleport this whole car, I wouldn't right now," Hiro said in stilted English, pulling back to smile at Ando- the _only_ person in the world who made him feel like the _most _important person in the universe. "Because then I wouldn't be stuck with you right now, right?"

Ando snorted, "Only you would bring everything full circle back to-"

Warmed lips crashed against his, smiling and sunny. Unable to protest, Ando kissed back, closing his eyes and giving in to Hiro's insistent touch, whereupon Hiro murmured against his mouth, "_Yo-guru-to_..."

"_Yatta_," Ando whispered back, grinning and shivering happily in the cool air. 


End file.
